


Good Years Between Us

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco has to find pictures for a time capsule he finds more than that. He finds the courage to move on from past ways of thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Years Between Us

Draco Malfoy sighed to himself as he arrived at his son's house. It had been a few months since he had seen Scorpious but today his son had owled him and asked to see him. To say that Draco was taken aback was an understatement. He was more than taken aback. He was down right shocked because the last time they had spoken it had ended badly. Scorpious had announced his intentions to marry the Potter girl, Lily Luna and Draco had been against it. He had put his foot down and even refused to attend the wedding whenever it would be held. No Malfoy married below class and as far as he was concerned Lily was below class.

Arriving at the door Draco raised his hand and knocked, waiting for the door to open. When it finally did he raised an eyebrow as he saw not his son but the redhead who answered. She definitely took after the Weasley's when it came to looks and maybe that was a good thing because Draco wasn't sure he could handle a female Harry.

"You got my owl then I see," Lily spoke after opening the door and coming face to face with Scorpious's dad. "You can come in but give me a second to get dressed," she said looking down at the towel she was still wearing. She had taken a shower after sending the owl. An owl she wasn't half sure Draco would respond too since his last meeting with Scorpious.

Going inside the house Draco watched as the Potter girl walked off and he sighed to himself as he stayed in the main room. If he had known she was the one who had owled him then he doubted he would have showed up but now that he was here he was interested in why she had wanted to see him. She knew he didn't like her. She knew he thought she wasn't good enough for his son.

Looking up when she came down the stairs he frowned seeing her in something so simple. A plain-looking sundress. Something a muggle would wear. A plain muggle girl. She wasn't full muggle but maybe she took after her father even with her mother's looks.

"Why did you want to see me?" Draco asked once Lily reached the bottom of the stairs. "I mean you know how I feel about you."

Lily gave a small smile trying to be polite, "I do know how you feel about me," she nodded as she turned on her heel and headed into the living room hearing Draco's footsteps as he followed her. "I called because I need your help with some things," she told him once they made it to the living room. "My mum is making a time capsule for our wedding," she laughed feeling her cheeks flush. "She wants us to open it on our tenth wedding anniversary. I just need a few pictures of Scorpious as a baby. Ones of him and Astoria..." she started but stopped figuring that the subject of Astoria would be a hard one for the man. It had only been two years since she died from cancer.

Taking a breath as Lily mentioned his late wife he closed his eyes, "I..I'll see what I can do and then I will owl them to you," he told the girl not even sure why he was agreeing to this. "When is the wedding?" he asked wanting to know how long his deadline would be.

"The wedding's a month away," Lily answered as she sat down on the couch. "Figured it would give Hermione time to stop grieving Uncle Ron," she sighed her voice dropping some. It had been four months now since Ron had died. He too had, had cancer and his death was not being taken well by her aunt, his widow.

Before she could say anything more Lily just watched as Draco left the room without saying another word. Sighing she shook her head and stayed on the couch. There was no use going after the older man. If he wanted to leave she'd let him. She just hoped he came through with what she wanted of him.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving home Draco ran a hand through his hair as he shut the door to Malfoy Manor. He was trying to process what Lily wanted from him and also the fact that in a month's time his son would be married. He'd have a damn Potter in his family thanks to marriage. 

Going into the living room he sighed as he went to the table that held the photo albums under it. Pulling the photo albums out he sat down in a chair and held them in his lap. He hadn't looked at them in years. Long before his Toria had left him. Now he was dreading seeing her looking back at him. He was dreading seeing the face of his beloved but he'd do this even if he was still against his son marrying the Potter girl.

Opening the album he smiled some as he watched the moving photos staring back at him. Most of the first few pictures where of him and Astoria but as he kept turning he came to ones with Scorpious in them. Taking a few out of his son and Astoria he put them on the edge of the chair he sat in.

It was just when he was about to close the album that he found a letter hidden in the pages of it. Taking the letter out he opened it slowly seeing his late wife's handwriting on it.

My Dearest Draco,  
If you are reading this then that means I am gone. That there was no cure for me. I don't want you to mourn me though. In fact I want you to move on and be happy. I want that for our son as well and I am betting he is happy with Lily. Yes I have known of his attraction to her for some time now. I suspected it his first year back from Hogwarts when all he could do was talk about the girl in Ravenclaw who had caught his attention. 

Imagine my surprise that she was a Potter. But as the years went on I noticed the same look in his eyes that you used to get every time you looked at Granger. It's a shame you let your dad brainwash you against muggles because I suspect it's Granger you may have always been happier with but that's a what if. You had me instead and we had some good years between us. 

If Scorpious is still with Lily I need you to get over the feelings you have towards people who aren't Pureblood. Be happy for our son. I am. I always have been. Just like I am happy for you even if sometimes your ways and ideas are wrong.

Your Darling, Toria.

Closing the letter Draco closed his eyes feeling tears stinging, wanting out. His wife's words had seemed to make him regret these last few months. Made him regret treating Scorpious like he had. Maybe he could find a way to make things right. He'd send these pictures via owl and then he'd find a way to attend his son's wedding.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

A month later Scorpious looked over at Lily as they sat under the tent at their reception. It was being held in the back yard of the Weasley's house. Ginny had insisted on it saying it had been a tradition ever since Bill and Fleur got married, "I am surprised my father is here," he said before taking Lily's hand in his own.

"Me too," Lily agreed as she let her eyes wander to the older Malfoy who was now her father-in-law. He was engaged in some conversation with Hermione and if she was being honest he looked like he fit right in. "I wonder what changed his mind about this and us?" she asked as she squeezed Scorpious's hand.

"Who knows my love but let's thank the heavens that it happened," Scorpious smiled glad that his dad had came around to this. "Maybe going through old pictures for the time capsule warmed his frozen Malfoy heart."


End file.
